During the 1970s, when the so called pulse-oximetric devices for the determination of oxygen-gas saturation in arterial blood, were starting to be used more generally within the healthcare industry, it was observed that the sleeping patients snored intermittently with substantial lowering of SpO2 during the breathing interruptions. The SpO2 variation during the entire sleeping period was determined. This was done by the non-invasive measuring of the blood color by letting light shine through a finger tip. The result was that about one in hundred patients had between 200-400 breathing interruptions that could last about xc2xd to 1 minute with a de-saturation level of 40% from the normal 90% level. Parallel measurements of the pulse, blood pressure, EKG and CO2 showed substantial variations that were almost of an life threatening character.
From being treated as a mere social problem, such as mainly disturbing to spouses with sound levels of over 90 dB at a sleeping distance of about 0.5 to 1 meters, hitherto unknown consequences to the snoring person were discovered during the 1980-90s. Heart disorders, diabetes, lowering of intelligence, worsened memory, and DAMP/adhd have shown to be connected to obstructive sleeping apnea (OSA). Also a large number of traffic accidents are a result of micro-sleeping attacks while the person is driving. This causes more accidents than DWI since sleeping drivers who are driving on the wrong side do not react.
Because about 80000 drivers in Sweden alone are thought to be affected by OSA, many attempts have been made to prevent accidents from occurring and to improve the health of apnea patients. UPPP surgery, jaw adjusting inserts and the use of over-pressure treatment with a face mask during sleep that requires electricity powered air pumps (fans), such as continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) equipment, have been used. This is relatively expensive, uncomfortable, cumbersome and not attractive steps. The attempts to develop medical treatment methods have not been successful despite efforts for 20 years. There is a need for an effective method of treating OSA that is reliable, inexpensive and effective.
The present invention provides a solution of the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the method of the present invention is for a hormonal treatment to compensate for the weakening of farynx components, tongue, tonsils, uvula, soft palate that occur during sleep and blocks the airways to cause obstructive sleep apnea. About 0.5-5 mg of melatonin is orally administered to a person between 10-80 years old before the person sleeps and dehydroepiandrosteron (DHEA) is simultaneously administered in combination with andrenokortikotropt hormone (ACTH).